When It All Fades To Black
by Erreway
Summary: With the universe slowly slipping off into the darkness, time slowly ticking off and past them and stuck in a deadly game of cat and mouse can the destiny of the universe rest on the shoulders of just one household… namely one boy and a girl? Chp. 3 Up!
1. Prologue

**.::When it all fades to black::.**

**                   Prologue**

                                                                          By: Erreway

**************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki trademarks and related indicia are property of AIC and Pioneer Entertainment. This work is not done for profit, and I do not own the series. 

Summary: With the universe slowly slipping off into the darkness, time slowly ticking off and past them and stuck in a deadly game of cat and mouse can the destiny of the universe rest on the shoulders of just one household… namely one boy and a girl? (You'll have to find out who the girl is since you know who the boy is U_U).

Author Notes: My first fic not inspired by any kind of song!. .::sorry::. just had to get that out. Anyways, this fic is based on the OVA series (mostly all of my fics are ^___^). Another thing. My first attempt on an 'Action' fic so please bear with me. I consider this my second fic... Stuck being my first (the other two I wrote Id rather forget they exist) so please don't hurt me too bad.  I blabbed on a little, didn't I? So without further ado I'll let you get into the story.

*...* Thought

"..." Talk

//...\\ Mind Link

****************************************************************************************

             Time. Depending on where you are time changes. If its night in Japan, its daytime on the other side of the globe. But what causes that? The sun. But if you go deeper into space... is time still time? Does it last the same? How do you know when a day starts and when it ends? 

            Time keeps running, even if you don't have the sun or a watch to guide you. You will still get tired and hungry. You will still get old. Children will still grow. Its not the sun, or watches that keep the time. Time has always been there walking along in its cycle. It has always been like this. Time cannot be stopped, destroyed or created. Time continues its curse along, uninterrupted.

            Or does it?

            At the edges of space a black hole formed. Usually they're stationary. However this one is moving at an incredibly high speed. Heading for the quadrant where Jurai is located...

             If anything or anyone were to cross the 'horizon' placed before the black hole time would slow, or even stop in very rare occasions. This only lasts a couple of seconds but for the person affected it would seem as if it is a lifetime. However nobody knows about this. 

             And contrary to what you may think, 'mother nature' is not behind it... is something else... something so evil that a black hole is the only thing it can become. Nothingness. Its sole purpose is to destroy, to turn anyone or anything in its path to nothing more than itself, nothingness.

             Nobody that has ever approached a black hole was ever heard from again. So nobody knows about this. But its time. Its time that the goddess is warned... or this universe will slip off into the darkness.

             "Tsunami... remember the Stones... and don't forget... her"

***

             Sasami bolted upright on her bed sweating. She looked to her right and looked at the clock.

             [2:51 AM]

             She put a hand to her forehead and felt the two triangles on her forehead. She pulled her hand back as pain moved through her. She got up and went over to her dresser and looked for her mirror. She gaped as she saw the mark on her forehead and she knew something was wrong, very wrong. They weren't their usual green. They were glowing fiercely a greenish-blue.

             Sasami put her hand up against her forehead again but this time...

             She saw an image, maybe for less than a fraction of a second but it was enough to burn it into her mind. A boy was standing with a girl in his arms. She couldn't tell who they were since it was so incredibly bright. She saw four stones placed in pillars around them. At the edges of her mind Sasami heard a voice... it was... familiar somehow. "Tell Tsunami. She must not forget about the Stones" Then suddenly the girl screamed and everything faded to black. 

****************************************************************************************

                That's it for the prologue. I really need to know what you think before I continue. 5 reviews and I'll be fine to post the next chapter ^___^ just a little bribe wont hurt right? So I need 5 – 10 reviews. Please note this story will be long… 10 chapter and up at .::least::. So I need to know that people will like it before I start. I know the prologue isn't much but its good enough to give you a little 'this story has to do with saving the universe' feeling. Don't forget the romance! one of the girls in the household will be very important but I won't tell you which (you'll just have to read and find out). So that's it, remember 5-10 reviews and I'll post the next chapter… while you wait go read my other story, Stuck and review for me please!!. 


	2. The Beggining To The End

**.:: When it all fades to black ::.**

**   The Beginning To The End**

                                                                                    By: Erreway

**************************************************************************************

**Disclaimer:** Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki trademarks and related indicia are property of AIC and Pioneer Entertainment. This work is not done for profit, and I do not own the series. 

**Author Notes:** Thank you so much for the reviews! I guess I can continue on with this story after all since some people liked the prologue, even though it was extremely short. So the beginning of this story is dedicated to (alphabetical order) JaG (yes, I know what movie your talking about, but believe me, its nothing like that), JDpirate, Jillian, lilyoko, Poncho D and The Rain Child for giving me the will to keep going  ^__^ thank you so much!  

*...* Thought

"..." Talk

//...\\ Mind Link

****************************************************************************************

[3:22 AM]

            Sasami ran through the forest taking in ragged breaths of the cold air around her, the tears that spilled out of her eyes ran down her face leaving silvery trails down her cheeks. Her vision blurry form all her tears, she ran blindly, her instinct guiding her in the right direction. She wanted to run, run and leave it all behind; leave the world, her life, everything. 

            The small princess stopped abruptly as her feet splashed into something cold. She looked down. Water. *I should have known* Sasami thought as she took a couple of steps back, her feet slapping noisily against the ground.

            Sasami stood before Funaho. She smiled warmly as she felt the aura of the tree soothe her. With a bit of newly found confidence, Sasami straightened her back closed her eyes and started slowly whispering her prayer. She started to rise slowly, a little more after each word.

             "By the meaning of my true name,

            Please open the path to our ancestors, the space trees.

            Heaven to Ocean,

            Ocean to Earth, 

            Earth back to Heaven,

            Show me the path engraved by the light" 

            After the last word of her prayer was done Sasami faded into Funaho as little blue glowing lights.

*          *          *

            [3:31 AM]

            Sasami opened her eyes and waited for the haze to clear from her eyes. Once it did, she found herself staring into eyes identical to her own. She smiled and tried to sit up, however she found she was too weak to do so and she rested on the floor again. "Tsunami…" Sasami whispered weakly to the goddess that was leaning over her.

            Tsunami smiled at the small princess and slowly rose to her feet. Then she extended a hand, bending forward slightly so Sasami could grip it. She helped the girl up, steadying her when she first stood weakly. Once she was well on her feet, Sasami threw herself into Tsunami as the goddess wrapped her arms around her.

            Tsunami stroked the little girls hair patiently, trying to soothe her. She knew something was wrong, she could feel it in the air, and the small girl's fear was almost tangible as it hung thickly in the air. "Relax Sasami. Tell me what happened"

            Sasami gave a sob that shook her whole body as she pulled away. Giving herself some time to relax she took a couple of steps back looked around the room. It was easy to recognize where she was. She was inside Tsunami, her ship. The tree stood in the middle, surrounded by a pool of water. Tsunami and her were standing on top of the water, probably Tsunami's doing. The room was lighted in a mythical yet warm blue that gave the room the appearance as if one was standing in water.

            She looked at Tsunami again. The goddess was looking at her patiently waiting for her to go on. Sasami shuddered. She didn't know why, but that dream, if that's what you could call it, filled her with dread and fear. "I had a dream Tsunami" She said raising her eyes towards the goddess.

            Tsunami nodded "Yes, I know. I do not know what it was about though. Some kind of power unable me to see that part of time"

            "I don't know why…" Sasami whispered her eyes traveling forward as she gazed at her reflection in the water "I've had worse dreams before, but I never felt like this afterwards"

            "What happened Sasami?"

            Sasami looked back up and the goddess and retold the premonition she had witnessed. "Then I heard this voice… A girl. She sounded so familiar, yet I'm not sure who it was. She said 'Tell Tsunami… She must not forget about the stones'. Then I heard the girl scream… and everything went to black. Do you know what it means?". She asked as she looked at the goddess, only to find she was looking away. "Tsunami?"

            Tsunami sighed and looked back at the small princess. "Yes I know what it means Sasami"

            "I-is it… bad?" Sasami asked slowly not sure if she wanted a truthful answer.

            Tsunami sighed and nodded slowly.

            Sasami was scared; she wanted Tsunami to just lie to her, to say that everything would be all right. Tears filled up her eyes slowly as she asked the goddess "What does it mean Tsunami?"

            "Sasami," The goddess said moving forward slowly, walking on the water effortlessly, her feet causing small ripples on the otherwise quiet water "There is a story I have to tell you, it has to do with your dream."

            Sasami nodded slowly as she listened to the goddess begin her tale.

            "At the beginning of time, the universe was a chaos. There were no planets, there were no living creatures, there were no stars, and there was no space. There was no time. This universe was just a battlefield, where higher entities quarried over who should rule. 

            One day, a goddess appeared from a parallel time. She was powerful and very caring. She was both saddened and angered when she found such a beautiful universe put to waste. Therefore she started to work to straighten it up.

            After a couple of hundred years, the goddess had done remarkable progress in this universe. She had created the first planets, placed stars in space, gave birth to the first living beings. But the goddess was needed back in her own time. Having no one to leave in charge of the universe, the goddess created four stones and placed a certain bit of her power in each of them.  

            The stones were Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. Even though they only possess a bit of the goddess's power, they are extremely powerful. Therefore, they were spread over the universe in order to stop them from falling into the wrong hands."

            Tsunami paused for a second and Sasami used this time to let out a sigh "Well, this doesn't sound too bad" The small princess sighed as she relaxed a little.

            Tsunami shook her head "After her duty was done, the goddess left, never to return. But not before she had one last prediction, a warning to the people. 'Evil will visit this place sometime. If that ever happens get the stones…' She explained what to do but it got forgotten along the way. 

            What is known thought is that the stones must be reunited and a boy and a girl will hold the key to salvation."

            Sasami slowly put the pieces together and gasped. "So…"

            "Yes Sasami, your dream was right. And the voice you heard is probably that of the goddess."

            "And the boy and the girl…"

            Tsunami sighed. "You know them very well"

            "So… so…"

            "Yes, Tenchi is the boy."

            "And the girl?"

            Tsunami looked down into the water her reflection staring back at her "I don't know. There are too many factors to figure that out Sasami but… its one of the girls in the house"

            Sasami smiled a little, trying to ease her nerves. "How do you know about this Tsunami?"

            Tsunami smiled she lowered herself so she could see the little princess in the eyes. "I was there when the goddess, predicted this. So was my sister Washu, and my other sister, Tokimi."  

            "What?" Sasami asked but then she felt herself slowly fading form the room.

            "You can't remain here any longer Sasami. The evil is threatening this place already, even though it is still far away." Tsunami said rising up and slowly moving backwards. "You must go now"

            "But how will we know what to do?"

            "First, you must tell Tenchi and the others about this, then everything will be revealed to you in its right time"

            Sasami was about to open her mouth to ask something but she faded completely from sight before she could even begin.

            Tsunami was left standing in the water, alone. She sighed. *I am sorry all of you girls, and Tenchi. This will probably be like nothing you have ever experienced… I just hope your feelings for each other will be enough to pull you through this one… because the future of this universe rests in your hands*

*          *          *

            [4:54 AM]

            Sasami re-appeared at the edge of Funaho's pool, facing towards the forest. She turned around and looked at her brother's tree. She turned towards the path again, wondering how she would have to break the news to the family. She kept thinking about it as she ran back to the house. Before she knew it, she was crossing the doorway into the house, to find the entire Masaki household in the living room, waiting for her.

*          *          *

            [5:09 AM]

            "Sasami!" Ayeka exclaimed moving towards her sister wrapping her up in a hug "Where were you? We were so worried…"

            Sasami pulled back from her sister's grip and looked at the family before her. She looked down and sighed. "It's the beginning" Sasami whispered.

            "The beginning of what Sasami?" Ryoko asked floating towards the small princess.

            "The beginning to the end…" She said, her voice coming out muffled.

            Washu gasped. "You don't mean…"

            "Yes Washu, the stones"

            Washu sighed and hung her head "Did Tsunami tell you everything?"

            Sasami nodded.

            "What's going on Washu?" Tenchi asked the minute scientist.

            Washu sighed. "I didn't think this would come so soon… everybody, come with me into my lab"

            Everybody thought that this was serious so they followed Washu into her lab. Once everyone was inside she closed the door which disappeared seconds after. 

****************************************************************************************

Ok. That was chp. 1. Hope you liked it!. As you might have noticed, time is a factor in my fic. Not a lot right now, but it will become more important as we go along. I need a couple more reviews, that's it. About 10-12 hey I'm not asking for a lot. So just review ok? What did you think about the goddess story? It took me relatively short to write this chapter so I'm sorry if its not that great. It will get better as soon as we get to the action part. Till then review so I keep going. Later! 


	3. Stones, Sages and Keys

**.:: When it all fades to black ::.**

**     Stones, Sages and Keys**

                                                                                              By: Erreway

**************************************************************************************

**Disclaimer:** Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki trademarks and related indicia are property of AIC and Pioneer Entertainment. This work is not done for profit, and I do not own the series. 

**Author Notes:** *Sighs* Well, I hope this comes out better than Chap. 1 did. Truthfully, I think that that chapter was not very good. I might go over it any revise it, but don't expect it to come out anytime soon. Well, I have to thank those of you who reviewed (alphabetical order): blufair, MJ, Robusto, Saku. Thank you all for reviewing, you should know that it is because of you that I continue to write, because I know that at least some people read my story and are interested. Again thank you. Now, I have nothing else to say, except that I hope you enjoy this chapter.

*...* Thought

"..." Talk

//...\\ Mind Link

****************************************************************************************

             [5:11 AM]

            The Masaki family followed Washu through her lab, an eerie silence hanging between them. Sasami was just behind Washu, following her intently, a mix of anxiousness, anger and fear evident in her eyes. Behind her, Ayeka followed quietly, staring at her sister, wondering what could this 'beginning' be about and why her sister had disappeared in the middle of the night.

            Mihoshi tailed Ayeka, for once not interested in the strange gadgets that were spilled around the lab. She had the odd feeling that this time she had to use every ounce of attention and self-control she possessed, since this was important. A couple of steps behind the group, an unusually tense Ryoko and a worried Tenchi followed. They walked at about the same pace, both staring forward, looking at nothing in particular, feeling nothing but dread and emptiness.

            Tenchi looked sideways and stole a glance at Ryoko. She, however, was looking on ahead at Washu her eyes far-off. He stared forward again just in time to see Washu materialize a door and open it for Sasami to go through. The small princess thanked her and she went through, followed by Ayeka and Mihoshi. Ryoko however stopped in front of the door and looked at the dark hallway that extended before her.

            //Washu…\\ Ryoko whispered to her mom through their link.

            //It's ok Ryoko. But now we must hurry, I sense there is little time to spare and a great deal to cover\\ Washu said soothingly as she let go of the doorknob of the door and gently pushed Ryoko forward as Tenchi followed.

            Washu resumed her position in front of the group, however this time Ryoko went with her, unusually quiet and tense. They continued on like this, until they got to one corner of the lab, where there were no machines and no light.

*          *          *

            [5:34 AM]

            "Washu…" Sasami whispered through the darkness.

            Washu closed her eyes and materialized a hololaptop at her fingertips. With a couple of well-mastered keystrokes a small light shined from somewhere above them. Everyone temporarily blinded from the transition from dark to light shielded their eyes as their vision adjusted. 

            The gang found themselves staring at the back of a chair, with two computers, one on each side, and in front of it six screens were laid out, three on top, three on bottom. Everyone stared noiselessly at Washu as she stepped forward and carefully ran a hand on top of the backrest of the chair, over the black leather underneath her fingertips. Then she continued to run a hand on the armrest as she reached the front of the chair. She gave the chair one last glance before she sat down.

            Washu sat there motionless for a second before she set to work. She pressed a button on the left armrest and the two screens moved so they were in front of her. She raised her arms, placed them on the keys and sighed. A second later she was typing commands fire-rapid into the computer. Once she was done, she stopped and put her hands in her lap. A heartbeat later all the screens blinked into life.

            Everyone gasped as they saw the view laid out before her. Galaxies, stars, planets, suns. It was beautiful, it all was. Except…

            "Hey, Washu" Mihoshi said moving forward next to the chair and standing next to the small scientist. "Why doesn't this one work? You didn't turn it on or something?" Mihoshi asked pointing to the top middle screen. When she didn't hear Washu respond, she turned to her, only to find the small scientist with tears brimming in her eyes. "Washu?"

            "It works Mihoshi" Washu responded, but continued staring at the screen "And it is turned on"

            "Really? Then why can't we see anything?" Mihoshi asked as she put a finger to her cheek and cocked her head to the side.

            "Because there isn't anything to see" Washu said looking away.

            "But-but I thought every part of space was covered with stars… that's what the GP taught us… if a part of space does not have stars, then it is a black hole"

            Washu nodded gravely. "That's right" Washu said as she pressed the button on the armrest again and the computers parted allowing her to get up. "Except this is not a black hole"

            The whole group stared at Washu as she came around the chair and stared at them. "That was once space, now it is no more." Washu whispered.

            "W-what?" Ayeka asked fear cruising through her. "Where is this? What caused it?"

            "This was in quadrant 34571… and I have a feeling a black whole caused this"

            "What do you mean was? Isn't a black whole stationary?" Ryoko asked snapping of the trance she was in and taking her active place in the conversation.

            "Yes, they are. At least normal ones are. But this one is moving, towards…"

            Sasami cut in before Washu could finish "Jurai?" She asked fearfully, what Tsunami had said before she left playing through her mind 'evil is threatening this place… even though it is still far away'

            Washu hung her head and nodded. "But not only that… It is also increasing in size, slowly but increasing nonetheless"

Sasami felt tears drop from her eyes and Ayeka gave a small scream "Washu! You have to stop it! Please!" Ayeka said moving forward and grasping the small scientist and shaking her violently.

            Washu pried herself away from Ayeka's grip and responded, "I'm afraid I can't princess. I tried, but unfortunately this is beyond mine or anyone's capabilities right now."

            Sasami gasped and stepped towards Washu "The stones?"

            "Yes, the Stones, Sasami. We must search for them," Washu said giving the small princess a smile "And we must do it soon, or else this black hole will continue on, turning this whole universe into nothingness"

            "W-what?" Tenchi asked looking between Sasami and Washu.

            Sasami sighed. She slowly retold the story as Tsunami had told it to her, and Washu nodded in the background. "So we must search for the stones, and save the Universe"

            "How do we find them?" Tenchi asked, feeling the approach of another almost impossible mission.

            Sasami shook her head. "I don't know"

            "That's where I come in" Washu said stepping forward "But you must also help, Sasami."

            "What must I do Washu?" Sasami asked, not caring how she had to sacrifice, in order to save her family and her people.

            "Tsunami did not finish the story. In order to protect the stones, a guardian was created and placed in a temple, guarding the stone. And in order to protect the temples a Goddess was created, a goddess that holds the key, a key which only she possesses, the only one who can open an entrance to the temple."

            "You mean…" Sasami asked, the fear now catching up with her.

            "Yes Sasami, Tsunami, Tokimi and I are those goddesses."

            "What about the fourth one?" Sasami asked frowning

            "After a while of protecting the stone, she grew tired of not being able to do anything else. So she predicted when the evil would come and gave her power and the key to a child in the future"

            "Is that girl in the house?" Tenchi asked

            "Yes" Washu said nodding

            "Do you know who it is?" Mihoshi asked the small scientist

            "No, nobody does, when she knows, we will." Washu stated crossing her arms over her chest.

            "That is what the voice meant when she said 'don't forget…her'" Sasami added brightly, happy that the puzzle was fitting together.

            Washu smiled but shook her head "Don't get it confused Sasami. A girl will open the path to the Wind stone and another girl will hold the Key to salvation. Or one girl might hold both. I am not able to predict it."

            Sasami looked at Washu with a blank expression on her face and decided to let the subject go. "Well, anyway. Which stone do we get first?"

            Washu sighed. "Water first, followed by Fire, Earth and finally Wind."

            Sasami nodded. "And who are the… um what do you call them?" 

            Washu chuckled. "The Sages. Tsunami for Water, I guard Fire, Tokimi guards Earth and the chosen Sage will reveal the path to Wind."

            "So Tsunami must open the path first." Sasami said sighing.

            Washu shook her head.

            "W-What? You said Tsunami first right?" Ayeka asked fearful that what she was thinking might be right.

            "Yes, but unfortunately Tsunami cannot leave the ship, and she cannot do it from there."

            Sasami felt her breath catch up in her throat. She opened her mouth to ask something but she couldn't speak.

            Washu continued, trying not to feel bad for the small girl. They needed to be strong. "I cannot open the path to the Fire stone in my current form either." Washu turned to Sasami and stepped towards her "Sasami, we must both change. You must finish your merging with Tsunami, I must regain my 'Goddess' form" Washu said trying to be strong, even though she was scared herself, it had been 20,000 years since she had been part of the Chousin.

            Washu expected Sasami to start crying, not understand, and be sad that this was happening. The small princess, however, did not flinch. "I understand Washu, if that is the sacrifice I have to make for the universe to be safe I will do it. I—" Sasami was cut off as Ayeka wrapped her arms around her.

            "Sasami! You can't! its not time for you to grow yet!" Ayeka said desperately, tears in her eyes as she kneeled next to her sister.

            "No, sister." She said stepping away. "This depends on us. I must do this, as Washu must." Sasami turned to Washu "I'm ready, what do we do?"

"Just grab my hands, concentrate and transport us to Tsunami, she knows we're coming and will tell us how to do the rest."

            "Ok." Sasami turned to the rest of the family, as they stood there looking at the small girl, so determined and grown. She moved towards her sister and hugged her. "Please sister, help me."

            Ayeka smiled. Sasami was scared deep down she was terrified. "I will Sasami. No matter what happens, if you merge with Tsunami or not, I will still love you."

            Sasami sobbed into her sister's chest and pulled away. She gave her sister a watery smile and then turned to the rest of the family. She went towards Mihoshi and gave the police officer a hug, which caused the woman to start wailing. Sasami laughed a little *same old Mihoshi…*. She turned to Ryoko and went running towards the space pirate.

            "Don't worry Sasami." Ryoko said as she crouched next to the small girl and wiped away a tear as it escaped her eye. "You will do fine, and when you come back, we'll love you just as we did before." Sasami smiled and pulled away. She reached for Tenchi and gave him a hug also.

            "Everything will be fine Sasami," he said as she pulled away "We will be waiting for you to come back." He said giving her a smile. She smiled back and turned to Washu.

            "I'm ready" Sasami said moving forward and taking Washu's hands in her own. Then they both closed their eyes and concentrated. They started to fade out and Sasami felt her resolute fade. However she kept on, since she knew the destiny of the universe laid in the hands of her and her family. Finally, they blinked out of sight and left the rest of the family to wait. They were all so worried about what was about to happen that they didn't hear as a tear splashed against the cold floor of Washu's lab.

**********************************************************************************************

Yes! I finished Chap. 2! What did you think? Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought… I'll post the next chapter when I get 13-15 reviews. That's all for now, if you like this story then push me to keep going, I need to know what you feel (good, bad… you get the idea) you can also tell me like stuff you would like to see in the story, I like to keep an open mind!

On the next chapter of **When It All Fades To Black – Metamorphosis:**

Sasami must face her transformation with Tsunami and look within herself to find the key to the Water temple. What will it take for her to find the strength? Will she be able to?. Meanwhile the family must decide on how they will work together and find balance. Will they all go? Or will some stay? How will each member of the family play their part out in the puzzle? Find out in the next chapter of **When It All Fades To Black… Metamorphosis!**


End file.
